


Camp Dureness

by TeaganMiaStaley



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:53:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1981998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaganMiaStaley/pseuds/TeaganMiaStaley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas ave been best friends for what feels like forever. Now it's senior year, about three quarters of the way through it, and they're going to separate colleges. The teachers have decided to give them one last chance at 'connecting with the outside world'. Cas never really felt he belonged in this... universe. But he makes up for it by being best friends with Dean, then later more then friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel and Dean sit beside each other on the bus. Cas at the window and Dean next to him on the isle. Cas has his Ipad and earphones in; in his own little world as usual. Sometimes Cas with nudge Dean and take out an earphone and offer it to him when he's seen something funny. Dean has his book out (Game of Thrones book 5) and reads quietly. Though Dean is very popular and Cas is only semi-popular, per say, he prefers to hang out with someone who actually gives a crap about him. He has another two friends named Charlie and Jo; Charlie is an awesome lesbian-nerd girl who is ultra annoying but funny. She is also semi-popular; but once again, actually gives a crap about him. And Jo is a hard as rock confident girl who is athletic and funny as fuck. _She_ is another popular like Dean, but cares.

Charlie turns around in her seat and props her head up on the back of the seat. "Cas" she says, he doesn't answer, "Cas!" she smacks his leg and he jumps, the earphones falling out of his ears. "Oh my god, what Charlie?" he looks up at her, "We're almost there" she says excitedly, "Hey Dean we're almost there" she says, smacking him lightly on the leg. He holds up a finger in front of her face and she pretends to lick it. Cas laughs hysterically at her as she runs her tongue along his finger but doesn't touch it. Dean looks up from his book to find out why Cas is laughing then starts to laugh himself and pulls his finger away. "Eww, what the fuck Charlie!" He shouts sarcastically. They're all laughing together now. Charlie licks her lips and turns back around in her seat when the driver makes a sharp left turn.

"Okay guys listen up!" Miss Penaluna shouts over the bus once they have stopped. She gets up out of her seat and stands in the isle at the front of the bus. "Your practically adults now so you should know how to behave, so just a few quick things. First off, we're here for two weeks, so if it's boring don't give your hopes up. Second, Dinner is at 6. If you wish you can go find your cabin and settle in or you can explore, it's up too you. There will be more instructions at dinner." Suddenly the door flings open behind her and Dean files out behind Charlie and Cas behind him.

Dean walks over to the side of the bus where they're unloading suitcases and bags. He picks up one reading 'Charlie Bradbury' on the side and his own green one with a pentagram on the front. Cas picks up his blue suitcase and rolls it next to Dean and Charlie. "Such a gentleman!" Charlie exclaims in a sarcastic way. Dean winks at her as they stop in front of two cabins side by side. "Charlie wait!" Jo yelps behind them Dean whips around just as Jo catches up and catches her by the waist, pushing her into the air. "Oh my god! Dean put me down!" she giggles, this is the only time she has ever sounded so girly. "Wheres you manners!?" Dean exclaims with a wicked grin, he starts twirling her around in the air and she screeches, "Please! Put me down!" she continues giggling. It's hilarious to see Jo of all people act so girly. He stops twirling her and props her back on her feet. "Oh my god... woooo.." she catches her breath. Jo is actually Dean and Sams cousin, so they're always playing around.

Once Jo has recovered her breath she is back to hard, confident Jo. "Asshole" she punches him in the arm. Dean and Cas laugh so hard they lean against the walls and hold their stomachs. "I swear i'll kill you!" She lunges towards Dean who is caught of guard and ends up pinned to the ground with Jo on top of him. "Incest!" Charlie calls from behind them. That makes both Jo and Dean shoot up from the ground and walk over to Charlie. "Shit." Charlie yelps, "Shit!" Dean and Jo grab her by the hands and feet and pull her of the ground. "Lake?" Jo asks, "Lake." Dean confirms. "No please no!" Charlie yelps, but there's nothing she can do now. They're at the lake now and are swinging Charlie on top of it. A "Noooo!" escapes her mouth as she sores towards the lake. A massive splash jumps out at them as Charlie lands in the water, drenching Dean and Jo. "Noo Charlie!" Cas shouts, and actually dives in after her. Charlies head is bobbing on top of the water when Cas does this, so Cas practically lands on her. They're under for quite a while and Dean actually gets worried before they burst through the water, Charlie bundled up in Castiels arm and he propels her up into the air, but still hold on to her from underneath. She holds out her arms and shouts, "Tada!" Dean and Jo both clap and laugh hysterically. Cas pulls his arms down and Charlie thinks he's lowering her, but no. He propels her up like a rocket and she shoots into the air behind him and makes a massive splash. Cas hurries out of the water and hides behind Jo who smirks. Charlies head pops out of the water, nearly completely in the middle of the lake. "You pay for this!" she shouts and slowly goes back under. They all laugh. "Bathers!" Cas shouts, Dean and Jo look confused, "Water is actually really nice." Cas slops over to his suitcase, still drenched in lake water, and finds the keys in a small compartment in the front. He takes the keys and unlocks his Cabin.

The cabin is quite roomy, with two double beds opposite each other on the sides of the room. And a bathroom next to the bed on the left side. "Lovely" Cas says in a posh voice. He strides in and pops his suitcase next to the bed on the right side. "Dibs!" Dean walks in and plops his suitcase on top of the other bed and unzips it, finding his camo swim shorts. Cas does the same, finding his blue swim shorts with a converse mark on the side were his hip would be. Cas runs into the bathroom to get changed, leaving Dean to get changed in the bedroom-area-thing. He strips of his top, exposing his slight abs. Then his pants and gets changed into the swim shorts. "I'm coming out!" he yells like a girl. He opens the door and finds Dean in his camo swim shorts. "Come on" As soon as Cas and Dean open the door, Jo and Charlie greet them in they're pink and yellow tribal bikinis (Charlie) and they're black bikinis with a gold buckles at the sleeves. "Charming" Cas says, eyeing them up and down. "Shut up" Jo says holding up a fist. Dean laughs and charges at Charlie, "not again!" she yelps. But he doesn't throw her at the lake he picks her up so she's sitting on his shoulders. Cas does the same with Jo.  The walk over to the lake with the girls on top of them. Jo and Charlie are playing tic-tac-toe above them, until they pull together into a hug, forcing Dean and Cas together. This makes Cas squirm and drop Jo, who lands in the water. "Asshole!" She yelps, "Suck!" Charlie yells from high above her and sticks her tongue out. But it doesn't last long because Dean has thrown her in too. Both Dean and Cas look uncomfortable after being squished together like that, so they decide to splash the boys, making them dive in after them. They spend the rest of the day until dinner swimming, even having a couple of synchronized swimming competitions, which Cas and Charlie won every time. 


	2. Chapter 2

At exactly 6 o'clock, Dean, Cas, Jo and Charlie sludge into the Dining room, soaked to the bone. They only have few minutes to dry of and get changed, so they didn't have time to have a shower; they're still covered in mucky water. As soon as they walk in, everyone stops what they're doing and stares. Dean and Cas can't help but burst into laughter, while Jo and Charlie are all red beside them. Eventually everyone goes back to what they were doing and Dean and Cas have stopped laughing, so they go and find an empty table by the back of the massive hall. Once they're all seated, they still have to wait another fifteen minutes too eat. Which Jo has explained it to be "Bullshit".

"Okay!" someone at the front of the hall shouts, it sound like a male, but a very camp male, "Listen up please! Just a few quick things about the activities that will happen tomorrow!" he sounds _very_ excited, "So. The activities tomorrow will be mostly held a the lake. So you guessed it, SA-WIMMING! There will first off be free swim time, then it'll be races! Any quiestions?!" No-one is prepared to top his voice.

"Why'd you make me wear it" Jo complains to Charlie who happily chomps on a piece of garlic bread. "Because you don't wear dresses often enough and yo look fabulous!" Charlie exclaims. "You don't wear dresses either!" Jo continues, pulling at the bottom of her dress and fixing the straps. "Yeah, but you don't _ever_ wear dresses, i wear dresses on special occasions. You wear dresses... never" Cas turns to Dean with a grin, a sign Dean associates with an evil idea. "Like! OMG DEANE!" Cas exclaims, "OMG I KNOW!" Dean continues, catching on to Cas's idea. "You should like, TOTALLY wear that dress more!"

"I KNOW RIGHT?!"

"LIKE TOTS"

"OMG"

"JOANNA! WHAT DO YOU THINK"

They dramatically turn their heads towards Jo and Charlie who are glaring at them, definitely plotting something telepathically. "I think you should be quiet, because our dinner is coming!" Charlie yelps, pointing behind them. Dean and Cas turn they're heads at the same time, to find no waiter-like-person coming. When they turn back, the girls are gone. "Oh shit" they say in unison. As soon as they say that Cas gets jabbed right in the thigh. "Argh!" he yelps, then Dean gets jabbed on his ankle, "Gah!" they can hear giggling from under the clothed table so they kick they're feet at the girls who are now scrambling up back to they're seats. "Sorry! Sorry!" they pants out through laughter. Suddenly theres a big "Riiippppp" sound. "Shit!" Jo exclaims, "What was that?" Charlie asks, suddenly serious, "I think i ripped the dress!" Jo says worryingly. She turns to Charlie apologetically, "forget it. I never wear that dress anyway" Charlie shrugs it of. "How bad it the rip?" Dean asks. "I think you might be able to see my underwear..." Jo says wearily. "Dinner is served!" a man appears next to them. Cas immediately bows his head and covers his head, he's never been good around others apart from his friends. The man is shortish with dark brown hair, almost black, and has a British accent the girls die for, "Crowley" Dean says in an annoyed way. "So whats this about underwear?" Crowley asks sarcastically. Crowley places two delicious looking open burgers on little white plates in front of Jo and Charlie. "Ladies first" he says nicely. "Yours'l be here soon" Crowley strides back to the kitchen bench-thing where all the plates of food are. Then returning with two more open burgers.

"Holy-fuck" Charlie mumbles as she finishes her last bite of burger. "That was-" she licks her fingers, "The best thing" she licks the fingers on her other hand, "I have ever tasted." She gets a finger and scoops up remaining chilli-mayo sauce from the plate and starts licking her fingers again. "Igh..." Cas mumbles through a mouthful of burger, he swallows, "Completely agree" Dean gulps and sighs. "Savoring it are we?" Charlie asks mischievously, he nods.

Finally their all done and desert is being served, but you don't have to eat it in the hall. So they all decide to 'go back to Dean and Cas's cabin to eat and watch scary movies on Castiel's Ipad and shit ourselves' as Charlie put it. They all line up and get a piece of delicious looking red velvet cake on a napkin. As soon as they step outside, the cold wind hits them, and Cas drops his cake. "Fuck" he mumbles, no-one seems to notice because they're all running to their cabin. Dean shoves open the door and holds it for everyone as they rush in, then pushes it closed with incredible force. "BALANGKETZ" a funny voice comes from behind them. They turn around to see Charlie, who seemed to have accumulated eight million blankets from the cupboard and make a fort out of them in less then five seconds, is wrapped around in blankets with only her face showing . "What the-" Dean starts, "IT IS V-V-VERY C-COLD" Charlie interrupts. Jo and Dean burst into laughter, but Cas just dives in with her and before they know it, he looks exactly the same as Charlie. And because Deans bed it the one Charlie chose to nest upon, that is the bed they decided to watch movies on.

The lights are of and they're half way through paranormal activity 4 when Dean remembers he has cake. "Ermagerd" Dean mumbles, as he picks up the cake from the bedside table, "What?" Jo whispers beside him. "I forgot about my cake" he licks his lips and takes a bite from the top. "Asshole" Cas mumbles under his breathe. "Why am i an asshole?" Dean is suddenly kinda upset. 

"I dropped my cake" Cas says lazily.

"Have some of mine"

"No it's okay"

"Seriously dude"

Dean picks of the top of the cake and hands it over to Cas. He doesn't take it at first, he just stares into Deans eyes; for the gazillionth time, and wondered (also for the gazillionth time) what would it be like for his feeling about his best friend, to be returned. Then he graciously takes it and nibbles on it for a bit; and Dean continues eating his. Charlie nudges Jo and whispers, "Aww... such cute, much wow."

Eventually, it gets really late and Jo moves back into her cabin, while Charlie decides to sleep on the other bed. Before she goes to sleep, she goes to ask Cas if it's alright if she sleeps in his bed, but Cas and Dean have already fallen asleep; and the way they've done it makes it the most precious picture, she's ever seen in her life.


	3. Chapter 3

_Click_. The sound is fast and sounds like it's coming from right in front of him. Cas slowly opens his eyes, to find Charlie sitting in front of him, taking a picture. "Did you draw something on my face or something?" he mumbles, lying back. The pillow he's lying on is soft, and... doesn't really feel like a pillow. Then it hits him; that's no pillow. "Gah!" He shoots up from the bed and watches Dean wake up. Turns out he was lying on Deans chest. "Dafauq?" Dean mumbles, rubbing his eyes.  He stares at Cas who's frozen solid at the end of the bed, and then Charlie who's literally rolling on the floor laughing. "I'm so posting that!" Charlie shouts. "Don't you dare!" Cas lunges at her, hands outstretched. He's on top of her in less than a second. "Argh!" Charlie screeches, "Cas stop! I won't post it!" she giggles. Cas slowly climbs off of her, then opens his suitcase. "Well... i won't as long as you do something..." she says. Cas pulls a blue superman shirt over his head and stashes the other shirt in a basket on the side of the bed, "And what would that be?"

"Kiss him."

"W-What..?"

"I said. Kiss. Him."

"No."

"Fine." She fiddles with the phone for a second before mumbling, "True love. Castiel Novak sleeps with Dean Winches-" 

"Fine!"

"Make it good"

He glares at her, climbs onto the bed again and slowly crawls onto Dean, placing himself on his hips. "Pphhhfftt" Charlie blurts out than clamps a hand over her mouth. Cas sticks his tongue out at her and turns back to Dean. He' bright red. Cas laughs for a second before slowly lowering his head and rests his forehead against Deans. Slowly but surely, his mouth fits onto Dean. And it's strange, because, it feels so normal. Like they've done it a million times before. He pulls back and grins. "Intense..." Dean mumbles, he clamps a hand around Cas's head, "Me likey" and pulls him back to his mouth. Ten maybe eleven seconds pass before they separate, but it feels like forever. Cas doesn't get off of Dean, he just leans back until his head is lying just below Deans knee's. He can't see Charlie, so Dean separates his feet; Charlie is on the other side of the room, bright red with a tear rolling down her face. "OH MY FUCKING GOD!" She blurts/shouts out. Jo bursts through the door, "What is it?!" but she doesn't need an answer, it's right in front of her. She slowly closes the door behind her so no-one else see's and walks over to Charlie, "Ok. What _exactly_ did i miss?"

"They, uh... wata... ba..." she points to Cas and laughs, "Oh finally..."

"What do you mean, _oh finally_?"

"We've been shipping you since year eight."

"WHAT?"

"Yea..."

Suddenly there's a knock at the door. "First activity is in ten minutes, at the canoe port!" a camp voice comes through the door. Cas sprawls of the bed and rushes over to the bathroom. He opens the dryer and takes out his swimming shorts, then rushes back over to his suitcase and takes out a clean top.

Once he's done getting changed, Cas steps out of the bathroom in his superman shirt and blue swim shorts, he's kind of proud of himself because it matches. As soon as he opens the door, Dean is right in front of him


End file.
